worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Aftermath of Cascade Falls
Background Nine weeks after the invasion of Seattle, the Soviet Army in America had attempted to move east of Seattle in an effort to destroy the Strategic Defense Initiative, which the Soviets thought could stop their nuclear and tactical missiles from reaching major U.S cities and military bases and force the United States to surrender to the Soviet Union. The Soviets, however, did not know that the SDI was a scam and the Americans planned to use that bluff to protect their cities and bases from the missile attacks. Colonel Sawyer, who was leading the U.S. 5th Supply Battalion, led his forces alongside with Colonel Wilkins, to stop the Soviet task force from reaching the base of Fort Teller, where SDI was located. Wilkins set up defenses at Fort Teller in case the Soviet made it that far, while Sawyer took his force to a riverbed, a few miles west of Cascade Falls, the town 5 miles outside of Fort Teller. After fighting a delaying battle, Sawyer planned his next move. This was America's last stand. If the Soviets beat them here, nothing could stop them. Sawyer planned out his defense of Cascade Falls, while Wilkins set up to the south in a narrow mountain pass, where a Soviet flanking battalion would come in. Sawyer knew his forces wasn't enough to halt the Soviets in a frontal defense, so he planned to hold two bridges into town until the Soviet massed down the town center, where the battle would be able to concentrate their fire. Thousands of Soviet infantry, hundreds of their best tanks and dozens of helicopters for air support launched the attacked soon after the night began. The Americans had two choices: fight or die. Battle of Cascade Falls As the battle kicked off, Sawyers plan was working. The Soviets sent platoon after platoon against the east and west bridges into the town. Since the Soviets couldn't breakthrough, they finally took the bait and massed down the center. The bulk of the U.S. tanks managed to hold the Soviets in the town, but soon the main force arrived and nearly overwhelmed them. Sawyer ordered Alpha and Charlie companies to pull back and hold the north bridge with Bravo company. A B-52 flew over soon after and demolished the main force with such force the Soviets fell back and the battle seemed like it was almost over with the Americans on the verge of victory. The Soviets, however, had another plan. Use three fresh amroured battalions at once to overwhelm the Americans. Sawyer saw this and knew they wouldn't be able to hold against that many Soviets. There was only one option left. Use a tactical nuclear strike, Sawyer had just been authorized to use it on the Soviet force and stop them once and for all. Nuclear Strike on Soviets Sawyer planned to use the strike to halt the advancing Soviets. Although he didn't like the idea, he had no choice. Bannon of Charlie Company stated that if the battalion fell back all at once the Soviets would know something is wrong and said someone should stay and lure them in. Bannon volunteered his company on the suicide mission. Bannon and Sawyer made their peace and after a minute or so, Bannon's company was almost finished when the missile struck home and destroyed everything. The town was destroyed, Bannon was dead and the Soviet force was obliterated. The area in and around the town would now be scarred by a toxic wasteland of trees blown out, houses charred and demolished, ash and radiation would befall on the land. Now the remaining Soviets and Americans from the battle were scattered after they took cover. Seperated from high command on both sides and no communication from the EMP effect from the blast, scattered units begin a long road to recovery by regrouping with whoever was left. Final Engagement Not long after the battle and with day breaking over the horizon, Parker's company rolls across the wasteland looking for survivors. Eventually, coming upon the riverbed from the delaying action, Parker rejoins with Webb's company and begin to look for remaining U.S. units and trying to reestablish contact with Sawyer. Soviet stragglers are constantly found and quickly dispatched by the two companies. Each area they search, both U.S. and Soviet units are found, repaired and taken over by the two commanders. Eventually, both companies have enough strength to fight off the Soviets, who only have little strength on their side of the riverbed. Sawyer finally establishes contact with Webb and Parker and orders them to rally across the riverbed to the west. Unfortunately, the Soviets have a bit stronger numbers on that side and cut off the American force from the rallying point. Both companies are forced back, but after a few airstrikes by the U.S. Air Force planes in the area, the two companies attack the Soviets again. After a decisive quick engagement by all remaining Soviets on their side of the riverbed, Parker and Webb, continue the attack with in increase in artillery and air support until the remaining Soviets are wiped out. Webb and Parker finally reach the rally point and rejoin Sawyer, where the Sawyer's battalion rests up and waits for the next move. Aftermath Although Sawyer would later consider it a failure, the Battle of Cascade Falls was a decisive U.S. victory. The land would remain radioactive and charred in the years to come with the citizens of Cascade Falls unable to return home. After a day or so, the U.S. forces remain on the defensive, hoping to see if they can get reinforced and finally push the Soviets out of Seattle. However, news of a new threat soon reaches the U.S. forces. The President was informed by his subordinate, General Morgan, that China had just entered the war against the U.S. and its allies. China also decides to help the Soviets in America by sending a fleet to Seattle full of reinforcements and put an end to America. The President is informed of two options. Pull two U.S. divisions from Europe and send them to retake Seattle before the Chinese arrive, but the U.S. and NATO would then lose Europe and the war. The other option wasn't any better. Wait until the Chinese come ashore and drop a B83 nuclear bomb on top of them, surely powerful enough to wipe out the Chinese force. That unfortunately, would kill everyone in Seattle as well as take a proud U.S. city right off the map. The President then gets informed that two U.S. battalions around Seattle, Wilkins's and Sawyer's battalions, are battered, but up for a fight. The President knows it may not work, but orders them to attack. The President ultimately states that if they fail, the nuclear option would be in effect. When Sawyer hears about this, he is shocked that a second nuclear bomb will be detonated unless the Soviets are forced out of Seattle. Sawyer's judgement would be affected by this decision and he would be a lot harsher on his men, forcing them to use all of their strength to finish the Soviets. Outnumbered, the Americans attack and begin a push toward Seattle. Everything is at stake and the war will take an ugly turn if the nuclear device is detonated. Category:Battles